My Friends Are Weirder
by beeabeeon49
Summary: What happens when Riku somehow manages to get transported into the marauders era. Could be understood if you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, but you may miss a few things.


**Yes, you can understand this is you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is. Just imagine Riku as an OC. You may miss a few references, though.**

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, it was in fact only drizzling, but that's besides the point. The facts were that it was night and pretty dark, and most sensible people were in bed.

However, the four marauders were decidedly _not _sensible – or at least three of them weren't, because it may or may not be true that the other one was being forced to stay awake. But whatever the circumstances, the marauders were awake – but being really quite boring and not doing very much so they really should just _go to bed_ (or at least that was Remus's argument).

So we will come back to them later, managing to avoid an extremely riveting discussion on which out of James or Sirius had the longest nostril hair, and another in which they discussed the evidence on whether Peter was _in fact _a Hufflepuff in disguise. Remus had somehow managed to stay out of the discussion topics – some books could be really quite heavy. _Especially _when they hit you on the head.

* * *

We will instead move to another world…place…thing, in which Riku was being a slightly more sensible person than the marauders and was actually in bed. However, he wasn't actually asleep, but he was close to that state – currently he was wondering whether he should bother to reach out and swat the fly buzzing irritatingly around his head or just let it be and go to sleep. He was mostly leaning towards the latter.

All of a sudden, his bed wasn't there.

…Seriously.

It just disappeared.

Well, at least it was an effective way to wake Riku up – his eyes flew open and he sat up with a jolt (he was vaguely confused as to how he could still do that without a bed to support him), realising that the rest of his bedroom wasn't there either. He was merely suspended in – nothingness. Which just so happened to be purple, because being in blackness or whiteness is overrated.

"Um?" he managed to say wisely, and extremely eloquently, after a few minutes. He scratched his nose for want of something to do, then, after a moment of deliberation, scratched it again.

He crossed his legs, uncrossed them again, managed to twirl around in a circle, then decided it was time to speak again. "…Nice place you've got here. It's very purple. Lovely."

That was when he began falling.

He landed on his back with a loud "Oof!". Once he had regained his breath, he sat up and looked around. It was dark (well, it _was _night time) and it was drizzling with rain. Lovely.

Riku got to his feet, trying to find a place where he could shelter. In the distance there was quite a large castle, and there seemed to be people inside it – there was light coming out of some of the windows. Or maybe the room were on fire, he didn't know. He contemplated whether to knock on the door, or just climb through one of the windows. Probably the former – he couldn't fly, apart from when he was in Sora's memories with the youngest form of Xehanort in the abyss.

…Actually, forget it – let's just stick with he couldn't fly.

* * *

Alright, let's rejoin our lovely marauder pals who are very bored. This is a very dangerous situation and should be approached with caution. Hopefully we won't die.

"Is it still raining? I want to go and play Quidditch."

Remus sighed. "Prongs, it's the middle of the night and we _really should be in bed_. Like I've been telling you for the past _five hours_."

James ignored him (Remus huffed in annoyance) and made his way towards the window. He squinted out of it. "There's something shiny out there. No – it's a guy with silver hair."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and went to join his friend. "Why does he have silver hair?"

Shrugging, James opened the window, ignoring the drizzle. "Let's ask him. _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Remus sighed, fearing for the guy with silver hair. "Try not to drop him."

* * *

Riku took back what he said – thought? – earlier. Apparently he _could _fly – he was being propelled towards one of the lit-up windows at an alarming speed. He was inside before he knew it, and was deposited on the floor ungracefully.

* * *

"I thought I said not to drop him," Remus groaned, reaching out a hand and helping the guy with silver hair up.

The other two ignored him. "Why d'you have silver hair?" they asked in unison, causing the guy with silver hair to give them an odd look.

"It's naturally silver." At their disbelieving looks, he shrugged. "I know someone whose hair is naturally pink. And someone whose hair is naturally blue."

Sirius, processing this information in a surprisingly short space of time, cleared his throat importantly. "Okay, guy with silver hair, what's your name?"

The guy with silver hair stared at him for a bit, then, after a while, said carefully, "Riku."

"Reee-ku? Like Reee-mus?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Er, I guess so," Riku nodded, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"That's Remus," Sirius explained, gesturing in Remus's direction and managing to knock him off his chair. "And that's James over there, and Peter's – wait, where's Peter?"

"He's asleep," James told him helpfully.

"Ah – so he is. That's Peter on the sofa. And I'm Sirius," said – who else? – Sirius.

"Where did you come from?" Remus asked, having already sat back on his chair and wondered how Sirius had managed to knock him off in the first place.

"Up there," Riku answered, gesturing vaguely upwards.

"The ceiling?" James asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I fell from the sky," Riku told them, then seemed to realise how _odd _that sounded.

"Oh-kay," James said incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

"_The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one, he said_," Sirius sang. "_The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one – but still, they come_."

Remus grimaced and turned to Riku apologetically. "We let him listen to _War of the Worlds_," he explained, a pained expression on his face.

"_There must be something worth living for… There must be something worth fighting for_…"

"It was a bad idea," James nodded. "There wasn't much singing, but the parts that there was – "

"_SOMEWHERE IN THE SPIRIT OF MAN_!"

" – he memorised," James finished.

"Gag him," Riku suggested. At their strange looks, he shrugged. "I do it to Sora all the time."

Remus looked confused. "And Sora is?"

"A friend who goes around shouting 'MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER'," Riku explained. "And Kairi – another friend – encourages him. But I think he threatens her with his spikes."

"His… spikes?" Remus asked, extremely bewildered.

"His hair. It's so spiky, it actually hurts when you touch it."

"…You have odd friends," Remus concluded. "They might even be odder than this lot, and that's saying something."

Riku grinned. "Do you fight each other with keys? Because we do."

"You're definitely odder than this lot."

"_BUT STILL, THEY COME_!"

"Why's that guy got silver hair?"

"Oh look, Peter's awake!"

"BLACK, STOP THAT RACKET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!"

"Lily! Lily will you go out with me? I promise I'll shut Sirius up if you do!"

"I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD SILENCING CHARM, POTTER!"

Remus snorted. "And that's really, truly saying something."

Riku could only nod.

**Please review! Do you want me to continue this?**


End file.
